


miss sayo? miss sayo! my god she d

by kamote



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, ostensibly bc im very unnecessarily vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamote/pseuds/kamote
Summary: “Does it hurt to remember?” she asks slowly.Sayo’s eyes narrow, and her gaze seems almost inward. “I suppose. But until recently it was the only thing that made me feel quite alive again.”“‘Until recently?’”No answer.None beyond that smile, and the palm resting over Tsugumi’s knuckles on the grass. “You can guess what changed.”tsugu meets up with somebody by the river every other day





	miss sayo? miss sayo! my god she d

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt beta-read or proofread its just slapped together bc i really didnt Mean to write again but Something happened and necessitated that i go back on my bullshit so

The river glistens, and grass rustles in the wind.

“It really looks like it belongs with you,” Sayo says softly. “You’re beautiful.” Tsugumi can feel the eyes on her clavicle, and the warmth that gathers on her face and the tips of her ears. Her fingertips travel to the dark blue jewel on the end of her necklace.

“Thank you,” she says, narrowly avoiding a stutter. “I polished it the best I could.”

“Flawless restoration,” Sayo says. “The way the sunlight shines on it is very telling of how thorough you were.”

Tsugumi smiles, catching the little sparkle of admiration Sayo can’t keep from surfacing in her eyes. “You always seem to catch things like that, Sayo-san.”

Sayo smiles. “It’s an old habit I didn’t want to lose.”

Tsugumi finds a spot on the ground where the grass is thick and dry to for them to sit down. They both know she doesn’t have to find a satisfactory patch two people wide, but Sayo recognizes the gesture and appreciates it.

When the sit, they listen to the water in silence, as always.

“So my necklace hooked onto a little rock on the riverbed?” Tsugumi asks, looking at Sayo for the first time since the breeze last lulled.

Sayo, sitting next to her, is a marvel of the human form. Her hair flows in lustrous streams down her back, and her eyes, green as the spring equinox, trace the length of the water in front of them. She points to somewhere a few paces to their right with a motion so smooth that Tsugumi only notices when she speaks.

“It was somewhere there, I believe,” she says over the breeze. Maybe it’s just Tsugumi, but her voice is as bewitching as she is. “After that point the rocks on the bed begin to even out and smooth, so if it hadn’t been there, it would likely have been swept entirely too far away to recover. I brought it to shore as soon as I noticed.”

Tsugumi follows her description, seeing the river in her mind’s eye. “And you knew it was mine because?”

Sayo looks at her now. A smile alights on her face. “I saw you drop it, way back when. And I also watched you try to wade in trying to look for it.”

“Haha, you saw that?” Tsugumi says. Her head ducks a bit in a bashful, Tsugumi way. “I didn’t get to go very deep before my parents got to me. That, and the current was so fast... way too scary.”

“Good.”

“Huh?”

“Ah. I’m sorry if that came across harsher than intended.” Something about Sayo’s expression hardens. Her gaze at the river seems a bit colder now. Strange. Tsugumi knows it’s as familiar to her as her own home. “The current is certainly strong enough to sweep a seven-year-old girl away, any time of the year. I shouldn’t be worried, as I know it’s never harmed you beyond the worry about your necklace, but I suppose some things…"

“Sayo-san…”

Sayo puts on a stony smile of self-deprecation. “Sorry. It’s been, what, ten years? I should be over it.”

“I don’t think it could ever be that easy.”

“It just seemed to come so naturally to Hina,” Sayo says bitterly. “It was hardly a year before she left me behind again.”

_If it had been so easy for you, we never would’ve met,_ Tsugumi wants to say, but she knows it’s insensitive -- that she’d be prodding at a scar so tender it may as well be fresh.

But Sayo’s pain is something Tsugumi can’t be afraid of if she wants to help.

“Does it hurt to remember?” she asks slowly.

Sayo’s eyes narrow, and her gaze seems almost inward. “I suppose. If the memory is clear, I become cold, breathing becomes difficult, and there’s more noise than there really has to be. Sometimes I can hear Hina over the rush of water, a short ways away. Until recently it was the only thing that made me feel quite alive again.”

“‘Until recently?’”

No answer.

None beyond that smile, and the palm resting over Tsugumi’s knuckles on the grass. “You can guess what changed.”

Tsugumi feels immense guilt at the pulls she feels on the ends of her lips and the blush she knows is on her face at that moment. This is serious, Tsugu, now’s not the time to be like this, get a grip, Sayo-san needs you to be… not this. Wait, she needs you? No, yes, she does. Tsugumi stop. Deep mental breaths...

“Sayo-san, I’m flattered but… I want to help you, so…”

There’s the crisp wrinkle of a paper bag a distance behind Tsugumi, and a lazy, drawling voice.

“Tsugu! You’re still there? Stick around late enough and the bugs will get you, you know!”

She looks back, and there’s Moca with her haul from the Yamabuki’s, and Ran beside her as usual.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be right there!” Tsugumi shouts back to them. She speaks to Sayo as she stands and dusts her clothes off. “Sorry, Sayo-san, I have to go now. But when I come back we’ll continue this talk… probably?”

“Please wait, Tsugumi.”

Sayo is two inches taller than Tsugumi, and when she puts her lips to Tsugumi’s own, lightly as she does, it’s all at once grounding and absolutely elating.

And then Sayo pulls back. “I understand what you’re trying to do for me. Thank you. I think I can face it if I have you.”

_But I won’t have you once you do._

When Tsugumi next looks, there is only the river left, so she turns and walks to where Moca and Ran await her.

“Sorry for the wait!” she says. “You guys don’t mind when I go here, do you?”

“Mmm, aside from the threat of mosquitoes, it’s no big,” Moca says. “I mean, even Ran used to sit somewhere to do some soul-searching by herself, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> when i finished it i remembered something more in character of me to write. so if i ever have to come back here. h


End file.
